


Ice Cream Sunday

by Magnetikpulse



Category: Major Crimes (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 14:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magnetikpulse/pseuds/Magnetikpulse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Captain on leave, a document not signed, a split second decision....oh and a milkshake!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> Just a bit of Shandy fun. Hope you like it :)
> 
> Written and dedicated to my fabulous friend Catherine-jane (CJ)

Sunday night in the squad room was quiet. No murders or even critical missings had marred the weekend, which was highly unusual, but a very welcome change for the team. Especially as their intrepid leader was on leave. 

So, instead of chasing leads and collecting evidence, those who had night duty in Major Crimes were writing reports to submit for wrapped up cases. 

“God dammit” Provenza growled. Flynn and Sanchez looked at each other and sighed. 

“What now? You break a nail typing?” Flynn smirked. 

“ Funny. The Captain has not signed this…” Provenza waved a piece of paper above his head like a white flag of surrender. “…Case sheet, and it needs to be filed by morning.”

“You’ll have to call her. Get her to come in.” Andy liked that idea; the place seemed odd without her strutting around. 

“Oh No no no. I’m not calling her when she’s on leave and spending time with her son…sons.” He corrected, “Emergencies only she said.” Provenza thought about it, this was not even his file; he was doing a favour for Tao who was off visiting colleges with his son. “You can go over there with it, Flynn”

“What! Why me? I have reports of my own to do and it’s 9pm on a Sunday night for crying out loud. ” Flynn looked to Sanchez who raised his hands and shook his head, no. 

“Because, Romeo, You’re used to going over there late at night on your ‘friend’ date nights” Provenza clasped his hands over his heart and fluttered his eyelashes. “Oh, Andy, do come in…” he mimicked Sharon’s voice and Flynn threw his pen at him. 

“I’ve told you, it’s not like that.” 

“Of course it isn’t.” He said, sarcastically “You can be in and out in minutes I’m sure she’s used to that…” 

If looks could have killed Louie Provenza would have been their next Major crime. Flynn went over and snatched the paper from Provenza’s hand. 

“You owe me for this.” He added, grudgingly. 

As Flynn walked from the squad room Provenza and Sanchez made kissy faces behind his back. 

 

Sharon Raydor lounged on her sofa in her silk pyjamas watching her sons playing chess. 

“You’re cheating! Sharon, he’s cheating!” Rusty exclaimed. 

“I’m not cheating, Mom. He can’t take the fact he’s losing” Ricky Raydor was trying not to laugh. Maybe having a little brother to annoy wasn’t so bad after all. 

“You’ve taken my Queen, you didn’t win it, but she’s gone” 

“You gotta keep your eyes on the prize little bro…”

“Sharon!” Rusty whined but Sharon was saved by a knock at the door. 

“Behave boys, we have company.” Sharon made her way to the door, upon opening it; she was surprised to see Andy Flynn stood on the other side. 

“Lieutenant, what brings you here at.” Sharon checked her watch. “ 10pm on a Sunday night?”

Andy waved the Case sheet sheepishly. Sharon took it and beckoned him to come in, as she looked it over. “You didn’t sign it off.” He stated matter of factly. “Oscar the grouch was having palpitations over it.”

Sharon sniggered. 

Both of them missed the two boys whispering in front of them until Ricky coughed. 

“We’re going out for ice cream, do you want anything?” 

Sharon arched her eyebrow. “At this time?” 

“Yeah we planned it earlier, we just forgot the time, didn’t we, Rusty?”

“What? Yeah, yeah we did.” She hadn’t got to the rank of Captain in the LAPD to not know when someone was lying.

“Right…” she said, somewhat disbelieving. “I’ll have a milkshake. Andy?” 

Flynn was already in a stupor from the pyjamas and the domestic scene before him. 

“No Thanks, I’m good.” 

As soon as the boys left Sharon covered her mouth and started giggling. Andy just looked on confused as to what was funny. 

“They’ve gone out to give us some time alone.” She said, still smirking.

“Oh. That paper or the case is nothing…”

Sharon held her hand up to cut him off. “They THINK we want to…. make out.” 

The shock on Andys face as realisation dawned had Sharon giggling all over again.   
“Provenza thinks the same. That’s why he sent me over.” 

Sharon signed the paper and handed it back. Andy folded it and put it in the inside pocket of his jacket. 

“Yet you’ve never even kissed me goodnight.” She said, her eyes full of mirth. Leaning her back against the kitchen counter. 

“You’ve never told me too, Captain.” Andy played along, but stepped a little closer. 

 

“I don’t always want to be in charge, Lieutenant, sometimes I…”

Andy Flynn. Fearless Lieutenant in the LAPD had a split second to use all his detective skills to work out if she was joking or IF he she wanted him to kiss her. The wrong choice could end in disaster. 

The words died away as he stepped even closer, and pressed his lips to hers, his hand at her waist, holding on to the warm silk that covered bare skin. 

Their mouths gently glided together, moist and soft kisses as his hand squeezed the bunched up material at her waist, and her hand combed gently through his hair. 

Her reaction emboldened him as he pulled her closer and slid his tongue against her lips, seeking entrance. What had started off as a chaste first kiss rapidly became a clash of teeth, lips and tongue, their bodies rubbing against each other seeking purchase. 

His hand slid up her side, fingers stroking against the softness of her breast, and she drew in a deep breath and arched into his touch.

They jumped apart like they had been scalded when they heard voices outside the door. Their faces flushed and their breathing ragged. Andy had to lean heavily against the counter top or there would be no doubting what had been going on. He wasn’t quite sure what the hell had just happened. But hey she hadn’t slapped him so….

Sharon smirked. 

The boys however were oblivious, now arguing heatedly over some sport related issue. 

Ricky handed Sharon her milkshake and went to join Rusty on the sofa in front of the TV. 

Andy was finding this whole scenario surreal. One minute he was kissing her, now the two boys were sat a few feet in front of them and he was trying to will his body back under control so he could leave. Then he made the mistake of looking at Sharon, her lips locked onto the straw in the milkshake and her cheeks hollowed in, sucking the thick fluid from the cup. She let go with a pop and licked her lips, sighed and looked him straight in the eye and winked. 

He needed to pinch himself, as he had to be dreaming, and preferably needed to wake up before he embarrassed himself. .

“You’re evil.” He mouthed. 

Sharon refocused her attention to the boys. “Are you still going to the game tomorrow night?” Without turning they both nodded, engrossed in whatever it was they were watching. 

She spoke once again to Andy who was almost back under control since she’d put the damn drink down. 

“Well, Lieutenant it seems I’m to be left to my own devices tomorrow night, so should you have anything else that needs going over, feel free to drop in.” 

It was his cue to leave and he was grateful, as he had no idea what to say after what had transpired. It was also, if he was not mistaken an invitation to carry on where they had left off.

“Dead bodies permitting, I’d love to. Goodnight, Captain.” 

Maybe, he thought as he unlocked his car- Provenza was not such a bastard after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
